


Erogenous Zone

by orphan_account



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Body Part Kinks, Dubious Consent, Facial Hair, Facials, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lorax's moustache is quite sensitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erogenous Zone

**Author's Note:**

> A literate, "reads-like-a-fanfiction" RP by Theresa and Kitty.

The Lorax ran into the Once-ler's house, breathing heavily. “Oh jeez,” he gasped, hopping up onto the bed and collapsing onto his back. “I'm _exhausted!_ ” The small guardian had been out playing with the bar-ba-loots all day and now he looked a mess, his fur was ruffled and messy and his moustache was a tangled matted disaster which he absolutely did not look forward to fixing.

The Once-ler raised an eyebrow as the Lorax fell back onto the bed at his feet. “No kidding.” He set his knitting aside and leaned over, taking the guardian in his hands and pulling him into his lap. “You're a mess, Moustache. C'mon, you gotta get cleaned up before we go to sleep, alright? I don't want dirt in my bed.” He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed a comb, then set the Lorax down on his Thneed (which could be easily cleaned.) He began to comb the Lorax, beginning with his back fur and humming as he brushed the tangles and dirt out of it.

The Lorax made a weak attempt at protesting, but promptly found himself relaxing as the Once-ler ran the comb through his fur, even letting out a small hum of approval as he shut his eyes and arched his back lightly into the touch.

A soft giggle escaped the Once-ler's lips as the Lorax arched his back, and he continued to brush his fur, careful not to tug on it whenever he reached a particularly stubborn tangle. After a few minutes, the Lorax's orange fur shined immaculately. The Once-ler went to work on the guardian's bushy eyebrows, taking a few minutes on each one to work the knots out, then brought the comb down to run it gently through his moustache, which resisted with each inch the Once-ler dragged it through. “Wow, you really tangled this up,” he laughed.

The Lorax allowed the Once-ler to continue brushing him, actually finding himself enjoying the sensation, but as soon as the man touched his moustache he let out a gasp. “Don't touch that!” He attempted to pull away, but only managed to cause the comb to tug painfully on his moustache, forcing a pitiful whine from the small guardian. “J-just let me do that part, okay?”

The Once-ler frowned in confusion. “Why? It'll be easier if I do it, man. You can't see where the knots are.” He rested his hand lightly on the Lorax's shoulder and continued to gently pull the comb through his moustache, carefully working through the tangles.

The Lorax squeezed his eyes shut, shuddering as the Once-ler continued combing his moustache. “Beanpole, this is a bad idea,” he murmured, making a few more useless attempts at getting away. “ _Please,_ Beanpole, it's... it's really sensi- _Ah!_ S-sensitive!” He bit his lip, cursing inwardly as he felt the tip of his cock slowly protruding from its sheath.

The Once-ler's face scrunched up in a confused frown, then his eyes widened and he dropped the comb, quickly pulling his hand away from the guardian's moustache. “O-oh god, I didn't—I don't—I'm sorry!!!” he babbled, his face flushing a bright cherry red. He tried not to look anywhere but at his own lap, but he'd never seen the Lorax's cock before—heck, it'd never occurred to him that he even _had_ one—and his eyes kept flicking up to glance curiously at the dark maroon tip.

The Lorax let out a little whine and reached down to cover his cock, shutting his eyes tightly and refusing to look up at the Once-ler. “My moustache is really sensitive,” he murmured, his cheeks hot. “I just... um... give me the comb and I'll do it myself, okay?”

“Well...” the Once-ler hedged, his cheeks still very red. “I—um—that is—maybe I should try again,” he muttered, and without waiting for a reply, he buried his fingers in the Lorax's moustache, the comb long since forgotten. He twisted them around, feeling for tangles and mats and then taking his time straightening them out. As he groped around in the Lorax's moustache, his eyes were locked on the small, furry hand that covered the guardian's crotch, and he couldn't suppress a grin as it became obvious that it was getting more and more difficult for the Lorax to hide it.

The Lorax couldn't suppress a yelp of surprise as the Once-ler's fingers were suddenly buried in his moustache. “ _Beanpole!_ ” he cried, abandoning his cock to grip at the man's wrists in an attempt to pull his hands away. “S-stop it! I told you- _Mmh_... It's really- _Nnh_... S-sensitive... _Oh!_ ” his protests turned to moans as his cock fully emerged, straining against the air, twitching each time the Once-ler's fingers caught on a tangle in his moustache.

The Once-ler let out a nearly inaudible moan as he caught sight of the Lorax's gorgeous cock on display, and he couldn't resist bobbing his head down to swiftly dart his tongue across the tip before pulling back up and meeting the guardian's eyes. “Lorax,” he breathed with a teasing grin, “I had no idea your moustache was an erogenous zone.” He buried his fingers deeper and moved them rapidly, tugging his moustache roughly as he ripped through the tangles.

The Lorax cried out at the sudden brief contact to his cock and he opened his mouth to ask for more, but quickly snapped it shut again as he slightly regained his senses, this was like rape, a really strange kind of rape. “Beanpole, please, y-you have to stop,” he begged breathlessly, unsheathing his claws to dig into the Once-ler's arms as the man continued to yank on his moustache.

The Once-ler drew in his breath sharply as the Lorax's claws dug into his arms, beads of blood forming around them. He swore under his breath, grimacing at the pain but he kept going, smoothing out the Lorax's moustache and freeing it of tangles. As the guardian grew more and more desperate under his touch, he could feel his own cock strain against his pants, and he wrenched one arm away from the Lorax to quickly palm himself through his trousers.

The Lorax took advantage of his now free hand to cover his mouth, attempting to muffle his shameful moans of need, having his moustache touched like this was practically torture, causing his cock to ache for attention (though he refused to admit it.) He was vaguely aware that the Once-ler was now touching his own crotch through his pants, but he was far too focused on those fingers in his moustache to bring himself to care. “This is _rape,_ ” he managed to gasp between stifled moans.

“It is not,” the Once-ler moaned as he stroked himself. “I'm not even— _nngh_ —touching your cock.” He finished smoothing the last of the tangles out of the Lorax's moustache and then lunged forward, taking a good portion of it into his mouth and sucking desperately as he yanked his cock out of his trousers and stroked it with a gasp.

“Well I wish you _would!_ ” the Lorax blurted before he realized what he was saying, then quickly drew in a sharp breath as the Once-ler took his moustache into his mouth. “B-Beanpole,” he breathed, his entire body stiffening as he didn't dare move, unsure of what to make of what was happening. “Wh-what are you doing?”

The Once-ler giggled around the guardian's moustache and he flicked his tongue out, running it through the soft yellow fur and across the Lorax's lips. “I don't think I want to touch your cock,” the Once-ler grinned, pulling back to take in the delicious sight before him. He gently pushed the Lorax backwards onto the mattress and straddled him, pushing his cock into the thick golden fur with a low moan.

The Lorax shuddered as the Once-ler's tongue ran through his moustache, letting out a little gasp as he felt it brush across his lips. “Beanpole...” he breathed, then gave a small cry as he suddenly found himself on his back, the Once-ler's cock buried in his moustache. “O-oh god, what are you- _Ah!_ D-doing?!” He gave another weak attempt at struggling, but quickly found himself giving in to the strange sensation coursing through him, his hands shakily moving to grip the man's hips, absentmindedly digging his claws into them.

“Shhhh,” the Once-ler murmured, pressing a finger to the Lorax's lips as he began to thrust in and out of his moustache. After a few moments, however, he realized he wasn't getting anywhere like that, so he grabbed a fistful of the Lorax's moustache and wrapped it around his cock, yanking it painfully as he jerked himself off. “Oh god,” he breathed, his free hand going up to cover his mouth as he pumped his cock. It was the softest, most pleasurable sensation he had ever felt; he couldn't believe it was coming from the _Lorax._

The Lorax gasped and moaned, writhing under the Once-ler's ministrations. He didn't know why the man was doing this and he didn't care, not at the moment. “ _Beanpole,_ ” he whined, bucking his cock into the air, just barely an inch away from touching the Once-ler's ass. “I- P- _please!_ ”

The Once-ler let out a growl of annoyance and he reached down to swat the Lorax's cock away before continuing to jerk himself off with the guardian's moustache. He wasn't quite sure why he was so turned on by this, but he loved the fact that the Lorax actually had a weakness, and he was going to exploit it as much as he liked because who did that furry meatloaf think he was, bossing him around all the time? He let out a loud, theatrical moan and quickened his pace, his cheeks hot as he could feel himself approaching orgasm.

The Lorax yelped as the Once-ler swatted his cock and he bit his lip with a whine, trying to keep from thrusting upwards. “I-I think I'm gonna- _Fuck!_ ” he let out a sharp cry as his orgasm suddenly hit him without warning and he couldn't keep from jerking his hips up sporadically as he came hot ropes across himself, also managing to hit the Once-ler's ass with the sticky substance. “B-Beanpole,” he whimpered, his moustache now even more sensitive then before.

The Once-ler let out a surprised yelp as he felt the Lorax's cum spurt across his ass, but he had no time to complain because seconds later, his orgasm slammed into him at full force and he came with a loud, wanton cry, spilling his seed all across the Lorax's moustache. An exhausted gasp escaped his lips and he flopped backwards onto the mattress, breathing heavily as his cock slowly reverted back to normal size. He dragged two fingers through the cum on his ass and brought it up to his face, examining it curiously before taking a taste. He grimaced slightly at the saltiness, but he lapped it up, his eyes locked on the Lorax.

The Lorax gasped as his moustache was covered with cum, but he was far too tired to care. He sat up slowly, his eyes widening as he watched the Once-ler cleaning the substance from his fingers. “Damn, Beanpole,” he breathed, then before he realized what he was doing, he found himself on top of the Once-ler, smashing their lips together roughly, slipping his tongue into the man's mouth and biting his lower lip. “I don't know what you're expecting out of this, but we're not going to wind up pretending it didn't happen,” he mumbled against the Once-ler's mouth.

The Once-ler let out a muffled protest as the Lorax captured his lips in a vicious kiss, and he grabbed hold of the Lorax's hips, digging his fingers in as they attacked each other's mouths. “Wasn't planning on it,” he gasped between kisses. “In fact,” he continued, rubbing circles with his thumbs on the Lorax's inner thighs, “I think we should do this a lot more often. Being submissive will be good for you.” The corners of his mouth curled up into a devilish grin.

The Lorax unsheathed his claws, pressing them into the Once-ler's shoulders with a snort. “I think you'll be the submissive one next, _Beanpole._ ” he accentuated the word with a quick grind downward against the man's cock. “I may have my weak spots, but you can be damn sure I'll find some of yours,” he added with a smirk.

The Once-ler couldn't suppress a little gasp as the Lorax ground down against him, and he glared up at him, yanking him off and sitting up. “We'll see,” he snorted dismissively, rubbing his shoulders where the Lorax's claws had penetrated his skin. “In the meantime, you ought to go clean that moustache of yours, hm?” He grinned sweetly even as he reached up to rub the cum from his own face that had smeared across it when they kissed.

The Lorax reached up to touch his moustache tentatively, making a face when his hand came away sticky. He shot the Once-ler a glare, which quickly turned to a look of mischief. “Why don't we _both_ go clean up?” he suggested, hopping down from the bed. “I can teach you how to properly wash a moustache.” He glanced up at the Once-ler with a grin.

The Once-ler rolled his eyes, but he tossed his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, zipping up his pants and crossing his arms. “Lead on, Moustache,” he shook his head with a slight grin.


End file.
